Final Fantasy XIV timeline
The following is a chronological list of events that take place in the Final Fantasy XIV universe. Eorzea's history is divided into alternating periods of calamity (Umbral Eras) and prosperity (Astral Eras). Version 1.0 (Legacy) was set at the end of the Sixth Astral Era. Version 2.0 initially begins in the Seventh Umbral Era. Pre History * The world of Hydaelyn and its reflections were created from splinters of the original world as the result of conflict between the primals Zodiark and Hydaelyn. The process also splintered the original race, the Ascians, into a myriad of new mortal races with no memory of their original existence, only a few escaping this process. * The Ascians who escaped the sundering begin planning to restore their world and Zodiark by shattering the barriers that separate each shard from the Source. Their first attempted resulted in the Thirteenth Star's transition into the World of Darkness which made it impossible for it to rejoin the other worlds. The Ascians would eventually formulated the Rejoining process, beginning a series of Umbral Calamities designed to gradually rejoin a shard to the Source. First Umbral Era * Calamity aspected towards Wind. * Said to be the end of the age of gods. * Little history is known of this era, with only legends like that Good King Moggle Mog XII giving some clue. Midgardsormr came to Hydaelyn, having escaped the destruction of his home planet by Omega, at this time with the seven eggs from which the First Brood, or great wyrms, would hatch and establish the dragon race while their father entered a deep rest at what becomes known as Silvertear Falls. * Considered the beginning of modern history. First Astral Era (A Time of Stone and Fire) * Described as the age of man. * The invention of tools allowed civilization to abandon hunter-gatherer lifestyle. * Establishment of towns and villages that soon developed into kingdoms. * Basic sciences and simple metallurgy were born. * Ended as the development of tools was abandoned in favor of forging weapons, causing the era to descend into bloodstained madness Second Umbral Era * Calamity aspected to Lightning. * Despite the wars, mankind thrived, their numbers multiplying every summer. * Forests were felled and fields planted in for housing and feeding. To forge the weapons, mountains were gutted and the skies darkened. * As the scales of balance tipped, a volcano erupted, casting the world into eternal darkness, followed by massive thunderstorms that razed the land. * Mankind fled into caves where pestilence and plague dwindles the numbers. * First forms of magick are believed to have been born from the prayers of humans. Second Astral Era (Faith in Above) * The age of prayer. Kingdoms were replaced by theocracies. * The arts of painting and goldsmithing were perfected. * Stonemasonry saw a rapid advance and the riddle of steel was solved. Third Umbral Era * Calamity aspected to Fire. * The age of holy wars, witch hunts and cleansing, as religions fought one another. * With fields left unattended, those who did not march to war were left to starvation. * The sun grew larger, parching the earth and sapping the life from all creation. Fields and forests were reduced to dust-choked wastelands, causing famine. Third Astral Era Around 6000-5000 years ago * The Ascian Hades, known by his title Emet-Selch, helped a man named Xande establish the Allagan Empire in Eorzea. Xande conquered much of the known world save Meracydia before his death. * The Syrcus Tower is built as the symbol of prosperity and seat of power for Allag. It draws upon solar energy. * The Allagan civilization discovers Omega and reaches a pinnacle of science, and magitek, developing even spaceflight. * The Ultima Weapon was created as an anti-Primal weapon. Around 5000 years ago * The Allagan civilization declines over the centuries, becoming a shell of its former self. A magician and technologist named Amon resurrects the first emperor Xande to revitalize the Allagan Empire. Though Xande restores the empire to its former glory, he retains his ambitions from his first life, and begins to consort with the Ascians and The Voidsent of the World of Darkness for more power as his forces invade Meracydia. * When Bahamut falls in battle, his sister Tiamat is tempted by the Ascians with the means to bring back her beloved as a Primal to repel the invasion. She is heartbroken to find she and her kin had created a vengeful shade in the image of Bahamut. *Other cultures of Meracydia call forth the Warring Triad in desperate defense. * The Ascians reveal the means to bind Primals to Xande. The Warring Triad and bound and sealed away within Azys Lla, being used as a key component of the Centrifugal Crystal Engine. Xande uses Omega to defeat Bahamut and have him incarcerated in an artificial satellite, Dalamud, with many captive dragons kept in tormented stasis to keep him summoned as Dalamud is placed in orbit around Hydaelyn to collect solar energy. As for Tiamat, she was taken to Azys Lla and placed in stasis. * Xande, remembering his death, begins brooding over what would become of his achievements if they are destined to fade away with his death. He decides that if one has nothing after death, there should be nothing, and makes a covenant with a powerful Voidsent entity called the Cloud of Darkness to unmake Hydaelyn. * An uprising against his rule prompts Xande to force additional energy to be extracted from Dalamud to throw open the Voidgate and summon the Cloud of Darkness. Syrcus Tower cannot hold the surge provided, and releases the excess into the ground with a massive earthquake. The tower sinks into the earth, with Amon placing the tower and its occupants into stasis. This marks the start of the Fourth Umbral Era. Fourth Umbral Era * The great earthquake caused by the energy surge from Syrcus Tower causes all ground-based areas in the Allagan Empire to be utterly destroyed. Their civilization rapidly disintegrates in the chaos, with much of its knowledge scattered or lost. * Only Azys Lla, being skybound, remained as it automated functions continue. Dalamud goes dormant and remains in orbit for millennia. Later generations would know it as a lesser moon, or "Menphina's loyal hound" due to its location near the moon. Fourth Astral Era * Technology reverts to pre-Allagan levels as spoken races rebuild following the earthquake. Fifth Umbral Era * A period of severe glaciation known as the Age of Endless Frost occurs. * The ancestors of modern Miqo'te arrive in Eorzea by crossing frozen seas. * The Sanctum of the Twelve is constructed during this time period. Fifth Astral Era * The period begins when the Eorzean people first discover magic. * A talented thaumaturge named Shatotto, on a whim, uses the magic of Meteor to call down a star containing dark matter. She decides to craft Stardust Rods out of the meteor, and pioneers the art of "black magic." * In Yafaem, the nation of black magic known as Mhach becomes a dominant power due to their Voidmages having their ability to control the Voidsent. * On Vylbrand, the city-state of Nym prospers. Though small, their military is reinforced by Scholars that summon arcanima fairies, enabling them to defend the land against greater foes. * In the Black Shroud, a kingdom called Amdapor flourishes that develops white magic to counter the black mages of Mhach. Sixth Umbral Era Around 1500 years ago * The War of the Magi breaks out as Mhach declares war on Amdapor and Nym. * The voidmages of Mhach summon a great voidsent known as Diabolos to attack Amdapor. The demon is sealed within the city using white magic. They also covertly sent a voidsent called Bitoso to Nym where the entity caused a mysterious plague that transforms citizens into Tonberries. * Excessive misuse of white magic results in the Great Flood by the Elementals which wipes Eorzea clean, paving the way for the modern city-states. **The Mhachi voidmages, having anticipated the calamity, created the Void Ark for their people to escape the calamity. The ship is powered by a thousand imprisoned Voidsent, including their leader: Scathach, the Shadow Queen. The Mhachi place their High Voidmage Cessair, who they kept as a prison, to keep Scathach at bay. But ultimately, Scathach proved too powerful for Cessair to contain as she undid the seals on the other voidsent. In the end, Cessair and her follow 53 Voidmage forced to sacrifice themselves to rebind the voidsent. The ark has since drifted the Sea of Clouds for centuries under the watch Cessairs's familiar Cait Sith to ensure the ship is not disturbed. * In the aftermath of the Sixth Umbral Era, the secrets of void magic were lost with the Mhachi and both white and black magic became labeled forbidden arts with only the Padjal sanctioned by the elementals to use the full power of white magic, while allowing a select few to use a portion of that power as White Mages under the guidance of a Padjal. * Nym is ultimately ruined by a surge of aetheric wind energy (possibly in an attempt to escape the rising waters). Sixth Astral Era :Dates here are listed as part of Eorzea's calendar 233 * Lewphon of Sharlayan writes "The Five Ages - An Eorzean Chronology." Around 300 * A group of Elezen come to settle in Coerthas. They end up in a bloody war with the dragons of Dravania until learning that one of their own, Shiva, allowed herself to be devoured by the great wyrm Hraesvelgr so their souls would be bound. This inspires a truce between the two races that would last two centuries. Around 500 * In Coerthas, an Elezen king named Thordan I covets the dragons' source of power: their eyes. Thordan, his son Haldrath, and his twelve knights ambush the great wyrm Ratatoskr and devour her eyes after killing her. Infused with Ratatoskr's power, Thordan seeks to build the city that would become Ishgard. The group is attacked by the enraged wyrmking Nidhogg seeking to avenge his sister's death. *Thordan and some of his men are killed in the week-long altercation before his son Haldrath stabs out Nidhogg's eyes with his father's spear and allows the dying dragon to escape out of mercy. Remorseful of how their actions led to his father's death and the breaking of the truce, Haldrath renounces his right to lead and leaves four of his father's surviving knights, the founders of the High Houses, to rule Ishgard in his place while he becomes the first azure dragoon to fend off Nidhogg's followers. *As the four knights fabricate the events into what would become scripture for the Ishgard Orthodox Church that would serve as Ishgard's center of government, Nidhogg forces his brother Hraesvelgr to give him one of his eyes so he remains among the living to exact revenge on the descendants of the founding Ishgardians as they would all bear a spark of Ratatoskr's essence in them. This begins the thousand-year Dragonsong War in the Northlands. Around 800 * The ship Galadion runs aground in Vylbrand. The city-state of Limsa Lominsa is founded at the site of its wreckage using parts of the ship. * The two helmsmen of Galadion, Jean De Nevelle and Guy La Thagran, are tasked with exploring the island. Their routes become the main thoroughfares of La Noscea. Around 900 * The Sharlayan researcher Coinach discovers historic proof of ancient Allag's existence, demonstrating they were more than myth. 1022 - 1072 * The Ixal settle in the Black Shroud. * The people of Gelmorra gradually gain permission from the Elementals to emerge and settle the city-state of Gridania. Around 1270 * The Hecatoncheirs, who were enslaved to do labor in the Copperbell Mines, revolted during the Thorne dynasty of Ul'dah. They are sealed in the mines and thought to have died out. Before 1422 * The Ixali are banished from the Black Shroud by the Elementals, relocating to the mountains of Xelphatol as they gradually lose their ability to fly over passing generations. They develop balloon airships to compensate for the loss. 1472 *Nidhogg awakens on a rampage across the Northlands until he is stopped by Saint Valeroyant, then Azure Dragoon. Around 1480-1490 * Solus zos Galvus, the vessel of Emet-Selch, is born. * The Enigma Codex is completed by a Xaela philosopher. Around 1500 * During the reign of King Manfred, the city-state of Ala Mhigo invades the Black Shroud, beginning the Autumn War. * The city-states of Ishgard, Limsa Lominsa, and Ul'dah send reinforcements to Gridania. This marks the first instance of the Eorzean Alliance, and Ala Mhigo is eventually forced to withdraw. * To bring the city-states closer together and improve trade after the Autumn War, a new currency called "gil" is introduced to address exchange rates. 1506 * Roddard Ironheart creates the first complete map of modern Eorzea. 1521 * Emet-Selch, having possessed the body of Solus zos Galvus, establishes the Garlean Empire and provides advanced magitek to swiftly bring the continents of Ilsebard and Othard under his reign. During their invasion of Othard, the Garleans first encountered the Primals as a serious obstacle. 1542 * Toto-Rak is sealed by the Elder Seedseer. 1552 * Theoderic, the King of Ruin, fought to wipe out the Fist of Rhalgr, the Monks of Ala Mhigo. Nearly all the Monks are killed. * Nation of Doma is conquered by Garlemald. 1557 * After inciting unrest in Ala Mhigo against the unpopular King Theodoric, Gaius van Baelsar captures the city-state for Garlemald. This establishes a foothold for future invasions into Eorzea. An unknown Primal is summoned, briefly halting further invasion. * Nidhogg awakens to pursue his vendetta against Ishgard, confronting the Azure Dragoon Alberic Bale at a village called Ferndale. Though Nidhogg retreats, he ravages the village of Ferndale, with Alberic's later successor Estinien as one of its sole survivors. * Sharlayan decides to evacuate their colony in Dravania anticipating further turmoil, with only Matoya remaining. One group of scholars led by the sage Louisoix Leveilleur, called the Circle of Knowing, decide to intervene in Eorzea's future in spite of official policy. Their goal is to use their knowledge to avert a prophecy of the Seventh calamity. 1562 * The Garleans make a move on Mor Dhona, believed to be the nexus of aetherical energy, and therefore an essential resource to control before they can conquer the realm. An airship fleet helmed by the dreadnought Agrius makes its way to Lake Silvertear, their presence upsetting Midgardsormr as he awakens and summons the Dravanian Horde to repel the airship fleet in the Battle of Silvertear Skies. The battle ends when Midgardsormr coils around the flagship Agrius, sinking it to the lake. Exploding ceruleum tanks in the hulk kill the wyrmking and create a pillar of light erupting from the wreckage. ** Mor Dhona becomes contaminated by the ceruleum leak along with the aether released from the dying wyrmking. Mass crystallization of flora ensues over the following decades. The entwined wreckage of the Agrius becomes known as the "Keeper of the Lake." ** A village in the area was destroyed in the crossfire during the battle. Camp Revenant's Toll is founded in its memory. * The Echo is sounded across the realm. Those affected see a vision of falling stars. * Ul'dah begins exiling beastmen due to fear of Garlean threats. * The Bozja Citadel in Garlemald conducts experiments with the Allagan Lunar Transmitter. It mysteriously explodes as Dalamud briefly begins to glow. This incident kills Midas nan Garlond, whose son Cid soon defects to Eorzea. *A strange island called Seal Rock suddenly appears in the Rhotano Sea. Commonfolk begin to speculate the island to be the mythical "Swallowtail Roam," where Lymlaen is said to have bound the sea serpents Thalaos and Perykos. Sightings of sea serpents in the waters only fuels further speculation of treasure on the isle. 1562-1572 * Gaius van Baelsar is forced to retreat to Ala Mhigo due to the destruction of the Agrius. The Age of Calm begins as Garlemald postpones their invasion. The city-states, having expected to contend with the Garleans, are forced to reassign the series of armies they amassed into guilds and adventurers to hinder criminal acts from the purposeless masses. By that time, the Ascians having got to them, the beast-tribes of Eorzea have begun to summon Primals with both the city-states and the Garlean Empire on edge. * Warburton, a former imperial spy of Ala Mhigo, is killed in an accident by a rampaging goobbue. His twelve-year old daughter Ascilia is left orphaned and in the care of the songstress F'lhaminn. She later changes her name to Minfilia for protection. After learning that she possesses the Echo, she forms an organization called the Path of the Twelve for those affected with the strange gift, on the advice of the Circle of Knowing. * Emperor Solus grants Nael van Darnus the go-ahead to use Project Meteor on Eorzea, as both men believe destroying it as a safeguard against the emerging Primal threat is the safest option. The plan is opposed by both Gaius van Baelsar and the emperor's grandson Varis yae Galvus, who believes Eorzea should be conquered rather than annihilated, and secretly undermine Project Meteor. 1572 :The events of Version 1.0+ took place in this year. * Raubahn Aldynn, the Bull of Ala Mhigo, uses his winnings from his career as a gladiator to buy himself a seat on the Syndicate. He reinstates the Immortal Flames with the support of Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo. * Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn becomes the Admiral of Limsa Lominsa. Among her decrees is a restriction on piracy, limiting it to privateering against the Garlean Empire. She reinstates the Maelstrom as the primary military of the thalassocracy. * Grand Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna returns to Gridania, reinstating the Order of the Twin Adder and calls to reassemble the Eorzean Alliance in the face of the Eorzean threat. * Varis yae Galvus secretly plants a mole in the Eorzean Alliance. * Nael van Darnus and the VIIth Legion covertly builds Castrum Novum in Mor Dhona to house the Lunar Transmitter and call Dalamud down from the heavens. Though the transmitter is destroyed by adventurers, Nael finishes calling it by using the ancient magic of Meteor. Nael is slain on the floating islands of Rivenroad. * Dalamud continues its descent. Louisoix Leveilleur prepares to summon The Twelve as a final resort against the falling moon. The Eorzean Alliance moves against the remnants of the VIIth legion in the Carteneau Flats to ensure the ritual goes uninterrupted. * While smuggling people out of Ala Mhigo, Yda Hext was killed by Garlean soldiers. Her younger sister Lyse convinces Yda's partner Papalymo Totolymo to let her assume Yda's identity to continue her sister's work. Seventh Umbral Era The Calamity * During the Battle of Carteneau, Dalamud breaks apart and releases the Dreadwyrm Bahamut. Maddened after its long imprisonment, Bahamut lays waste to Eorzea. * Louisoix attempts to seal away the rampaging Elder Primal with the summoning of the Twelve. This fails as its fury breaks free and prepares a colossal attack. The Archon teleports the survivors into the future, and prepares to accept his fate. The remnants of the failed shell remain as a cloud of aether and Louisoix absorbs it, fueled by the prayers for a realm reborn, transforming into the primal of rebirth, Phoenix. He destroys the Dreadwyrm's form, scattering Bahamut into pieces and saving Eorzea from annihilation. * Bahamut's heart sinks into the earth. Before Louisoix can manually disperse back into the aether, the unquenched rage of the Dreadwyrm claims his spirit and pulls him underground where the fragments of Dalamud would slowly attempt to repair the Elder Primal. * Louisoix's staff, the Tupsimati, is recovered by Kan-E-Senna and returned to the Circle of Knowing. Year 0-5 * The survivors awake to an Eorzea forever changed by Bahamut's fury. They begin to rebuild. Many structures long buried in previous Umbral Eras, like the Wanderer's Palace, are unearthed by the turmoil. These include Allagan structures like Syrcus Tower and the ruins at the Carteneau Flats said to house Omega. * Coerthas undergoes a severe climate change that results in perpetual winter. The Dravanian Horde captures the Stone Vigil, and the dragon Svara razes the Steel Vigil. * The Circle of Knowing merges with the Path of the Twelve into a new organization called the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. * Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn begins a project to restore the infrastructure of La Noscea, inviting former pirates to settle as farmers and breaks a land treaty that Limsa Lominsa made with the kobolds. * Gaius van Baelsar quietly has outposts of his XIVth Imperial Legion constructed throughout Eorzea, renaming Castrum Novum into Castrum Centri and set up a stronghold at Castrum Meridianum. With the Ultima Weapon unearthed at Ala Mhigo, he plans to begin a new campaign of conquest. * Cid nan Garlond was rescued by Father Iliud of the Church of Saint Adama Ladama. He suffers amnesia and stays as a priest under the name "Marques." * Camp Revenant's Toll is engulfed by a corrupted crystal formation surrounding its Aetheryte. A new settlement called simply Revenant's Toll is founded to the east. * A schism in the Sylphlands over the matter of summoning their primal Ramuh results in many fleeing to the village of Little Solace within Gridania borders. *Two years after the Calamity, a group of Au Ra first attempt to use the Enigma Codex to awaken Alexander in a discarded Sharlayan defense mecha. The leader, Dayan, is pulled in by the summoned being with most of the group struck dead. The only survivor is Mide. Year 5 :The events of A Realm Reborn begin here. * Adventurers begin to flock to Eorzea to make their way in a realm reborn. The twin grandchildren of Louisoix, Alphinaud and Alisaie Leveilleur, also arrive in Eorzea to understand their grandfather's sacrifice. * The Primal Ifrit of the Amalj'aa is slain by an intrepid adventurer blessed with the Echo. The adventurer is later offered membership into a Grand Company. * The Scions of the Seventh Dawn strike an alliance with the sylphs of Little Solace. * Investigations into a mysterious Ascian named Lahabrea uncover a plot by refugees in Little Ala Mhigo to summon Rhalgr as a Primal, and acts of serial killing by a Gridanian noblewoman named Lady Amandine. * The kobold summon their god Titan as a Primal in retaliation over treaty violations. The slayer of Ifrit takes out the Lord of Crags with the aid of Y'shtola. * Livia sas Junius launches a surprise raid on the Waking Sands, capturing Minfilia and other Scions present, and killing the remainder. The slayer of Titan returns only to discover the carnage. The dying sylph Noraxia relates Minfilia's final instructions to seek out Father Iliud for help. * Garuda is summoned by the Ixal in Coerthas. Alphinaud seeks out both the adventurer and Cid at the Church of Saint Adama Landama to restore the Scions and confront the Lady of Vortexes. Cid begins to recover his memory. * The trio heads for Coerthas to locate Cid's missing airship, the Enterprise. While attempting to gain the trust of Ishgardian Knights, they become involved in a plot by a false inquisitor framing several nobles. They are permitted to infiltrate the Stone Vigil and recover the airship. * Outfitted with corrupted crystals to anull Garuda's cyclone, they confront the Lady of Vortexes. A pitched battle ensues, and the unstable Lady of Vortexes refuses to yield. Gaius van Baelsar appears and begins taunting her. Irritated with both the Scions and the Imperial Legatus, she forces Ifrit and Titan to appear by tormenting captive Amalj'aa and Kobolds. Gaius reveals the Ultima Weapon, which absorbs all three Primals. * With his fearsome new superweapon Gaius issues an ultimatum to both the city-states and beast-tribes demanding capitulation. Minfilia and the other Scions are rescued from Castrum Centri. As they escape, Lahabrea reveals he has possessed Thancred's body. Operation Archon * Minfilia persuades the Eorzean Alliance to stand against Gaius, as they did against Nael five years ago. They prepare a military counterattack called Operation Archon as their official response to the ultimatum. * Tribinus Rhitatyn sas Arvina is slain at Cape Westwind, allowing the Lominsan navy to seize the Garlean outpost at Castrum Marinum. * The Order of the Twin Adder surround Castrum Centri, enabling the Immortal Flames to advance on Castrum Meridianum. Raubahn Aldynn leads the push. * Livia sas Junius is slain at Castrum Meridianum as adventurers disable the forcefield surrounding the Praetorium. Cid airlifts a strike team of adventurers into the stronghold, where Gaius explains more about Cid's father's involvement in Project Meteor and even offers to let him rejoin. * At the Praetorium, the team confronts Nero tol Scaeva, who escapes during a brief blackout. Taking an elevator lift down to the Ultima Weapon, Gaius confronts the group. * At the bottom of the complex, Gaius pilots the Ultima Weapon and battles the adventures in an ascending elevator lift. With the blessing of the Mothercrystal Hydaelyn, the party withstands the Ultima Weapons attacks. Ifrit, Titan, and Garuda are released but Lahabrea appears and activates the Heart of Sabik within the weapon, casting the spell Ultima. * The Praetorium is devastated to Gaius's horror. The party is shielded by the last of the mothercrystal's strength, and finish off the Ultima Weapon in desperate fight. As Gaius lays fallen, Lahabrea attacks the adventurers, declaring Hydaelyn to be a corruption that imbalances the planet, and attacks the adventurers due to the threat to the Ascians' plans. The adventurer uses the light of crystals found on his journey to banish Lahabrea from Thancred's body back to the Void. As the Praetorium begins to collapse, the adventurer flees the base with Thancred on a Magitek Reaper. Gaius survives the Praetorium's destruction and becomes the Ascian-hunting mercenary Shadowhunter to exact revenge on those who manipulated him. * At Lake Silvertear, the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance celebrate their victory over Gaius van Baelsar by declaring the beginning of the Seventh Astral Era. Even as they celebrate the new age, a dreadful roar reminds them that the realm's troubles are far from over. Seventh Astral Era :All events from Patch 2.1 and up take place in this period. * With the Ultima Weapon gone, the beast-tribes do not hesitate to summon their Primals again. * The adventurer meets with Alisaie, who wishes to study the fragments of Dalamud, starting with the site at Castrum Occidens. Infiltrating the Binding Coil of Bahamut, they discover buried fragments of the Dreadwyrm and encounter an ancient dragon enslaved by the Allagan Empire. A Realm Awoken * Cid nan Garlond joins the Sons of Saint Coinach's efforts in studying the Crystal Tower. With the help of adventurers, they form a coalition called "NOAH," breaking the initial barrier at the Eight Sentinels and infiltrate the Labyrinth of the Ancients. * The Scions of the Seventh Dawn move to Revenant's Toll to escape pressure from the Syndicate. * A white-robed Ascian named Elidibus introduces himself to Minfilia. Elidibus hopes that they focus on their "gift" (the Echo) and states that if the Scions understood "the true nature of the Echo," there would be no strife between them and the Ascians. Through the Maelstrom * The Garlean Empire becomes embroiled in a succession crisis with the death of Solus zos Galvus. The far east vassal kingdom of Doma revolts against Garlean rule only to be brutally suppressed by Zenos yae Galvus with scores of refugees fleeing across the seas. * One group of Doman refugees, led by Yugiri Mistwalker, arrives at Ul'dah requesting asylum. With Alphinaud's aid, she is granted an audience with the Syndicate, who ultimately turn her away. Alphinaud suggests they relocate to Revenant's Toll, and arranges a transport. * The Sahagin summon their Primal Leviathan. During the raid on the Sapsa Spawning Grounds, a Sahagin priest uses the Echo to achieve an incorporeal form, before being absorbed by the Primal. To confront Leviathan after he moves into open wars, a custom barge outfitted with corrupted crystals called the Whorleater is built to provide a means to defeat the Lord of the Whorl before he creates a tidal wave. * At the behest of the Seedseers, the Warrior of Light enters the Lost City of Amdapor. At the heart of the ancient city, the awakened Diabolos is fought by the adventures. Unbeknownst to them, Diabolos managed to escape in the form of a bat and fled to the Void Ark obtain the Queen's Coffin where Scathach is held. Despite Cait Sith's attempts to stop him, Diablos regains his former strength while undoing the seals on his fellow Voidsent. *Alisaie and adventurers investigate the Second Coil of Bahamut. They encounter the shade of Nael van Darnus, who is defeated at the Holocharts. Defenders of Eorzea * In hopes of getting the Carteneau Reclamation Bill passed, Syndicate member Teledji Adeledji stirs unrest the among refugee population by secretly supplying arms, culminating in riots. Raubahn Aldynn and the Sultana believe he is after Omega which was buried at the Carteneau Flats, but cannot arrest him as he covered his tracks. ** The unrest results in refugees fleeing into the Black Shroud, which pushes the Violet Sylphs into summoning their Primal Ramuh, who only departs after the adventurer bests him in a duel. **Due to the contested nature of the Carteneau Flats, the Eorzean Alliance designates the place for Frontline skirmishes. * Supply shipments from Ishgard to Revenant's Toll become increasingly targeted by Harriers. * Lord Drillemont asks the adventurer to join his knights as a vanguard in the retaking of the Stone Vigil. * Alphinaud founds a new independent Grand Company called the Crystal Braves, answerable only to Minfilia. * With help from mysterious strangers named Doga and Unei, along with unexpected support by Nero tol Scaeva, NOAH learn the full story of Syrcus Tower and obtain access. A team of adventurers eliminate the ancient Emperor Xande, but his pact with the Cloud of Darkness was not terminated. Doga, Unei, and Nero are drawn into the World of Darkness. Dreams of Ice * Ser Aymeric de Borel of the Temple Knights invites Alphinaud and the adventurer to a conference at Camp Dragonhead. Among other things, he requests that the Scions keep an eye on the Keeper of the Lake, as astrologers believe the wyrmking Midgardsormr will soon resurrect. * An attack by the Harriers on a crystal supply shipment reveals they are planning to summon Saint Shiva as a Primal. The harriers are traced to tunnels extending under Snowcloak where the adventurer confronts their leader, Lady Iceheart, who claims that what they do is to end the war. * A meeting of the Eorzean Alliance convenes in Gridania to discuss the threat posed by the new Garlean Emperor Varis zos Galvus. * The Crystal Braves investigate a Garlean spy called "the Ivy," who is believed to be a high-ranking member of the Immortal Flames. They discover Flame Marshal Eline Roaille is the spy, and she is captured in the East Shroud while meeting a contact from Castrum Oriens. * Tracing her through an aether current, the adventurer confronts Iceheart. She summons forth the essence of Saint Shiva into her body and becomes the Primal. Upon defeat, Iceheart asks the adventurer look to the Keeper of the Lake and see with eyes unclouded the truth behind the war, and to not squander "Mother's gift" as she retreats into the void. * Eline Roaille escapes custody and flees for Castrum Meridianum. She is captured again at Raubahn's Push by Crystal Marshal Ilberd Feare. He later tells Raubahn that they uncovered she was dealing with multiple parties, including the Monetarists and seemingly the heretics of Ishgard. * In a private dinner with Admiral Merwylb and Kan-E-Senna, Nanamo Ul Namo announces her intention to dissolve both the Syndicate and the monarchy in the belief that Ul'dah would be better off as a republic, and asks that they support Raubahn in the transition. Teledji learns of the sultana's plan and decides to have her assassinated. *The Final Coil of Bahamut is explored by adventurers, where the truth of the Calamity's aftermath is explained by Louisoix Leveilleur, now the primal Phoenix. Before the Internment Hulks could be disabled to ensure Bahamut's final death, the adventurers must defeat Bahamut Prime in the Burning Heart. Before the Fall *NOAH enters the World of Darkness through a Voidgate generated by the Crystal Tower. The Cloud of Darkness is confronted and defeated long enough for Doga and Unei to anull Xande's pact. Nero is saved at the last minute by Cid Garlond, who declares he owes him now. * The dragon star undergoes bright flaring as the Great Wyrm Nidhogg awakens to call another attack on Ishgard. To confirm which wyrmking has roared, the Holy See asks the Scions to investigate the Keeper of the Lake. Atop the derelict, the adventurer encounters the spirit of Midgardsormr, who had been awaken by his son's dragonsong. Upon realizing the mortal encountered was chosen by Hydaelyn, he drains the Blessing of Light and assumes the form of a small dragonet, declaring his intent to watch the adventurer's actions. * At Northern Thanalan, the adventurer and Moenbryda are confronted by the Ascian Nabriales, who realizes the blessing is gone. He proceeds to the Rising Stones to confiscate the Tupsimati. With Minfilia refusing to surrender the staff, Nabriales abducts her into an Aetherial Rift, and a fierce battle ensues to rescue her. To prevent the immortal from continually harassing them by obtaining new bodies, they trap him in the experimental White Auracite. Moenbryda sacrifices her life force so the Tupsimati has enough power to eradicate Nabriales's spirit. * The Dravanian Horde descends upon Coerthas as the dragonsong rises to a crescendo. The outermost ward of Daniffen's Collar is shattered by Lady Iceheart, putting the Holy See in danger of a direct assault on the city proper. Ser Aymeric reluctantly asks for aid from the Eorzean Alliance and sellswords in defense of the city. With the reinforcements the main attack is repelled, and Nidhogg's champion Vishap is slain by adventurers at the Steps of Faith as it attempts to break the remaining barriers. * A celebration banquet is held by the Sultana. Attending the festivities, Aymeric and Lucia intend to announce their endorsement for the Holy See to join the Eorzean Alliance. Teledji decides to make his move and the banquet grows sour when the Nanamo Ul Namo seemingly dies from poisoned wine in front of the adventurer's eyes before being captured. After sending Aymeric away with news of a surprise raid on Ishgard, Teledji accuses the adventurer and the Scions of regicide as the Crystal Braves and corrupt Brass Blades turn traitor and reveal their true allegiance to the Monetarists. ** Teledji Adeledji's gloating over Namamo's death causes a distraught Raubahn to bifurcate the syndicate member, prompting most party goers to flee. Lolorito accuses Raubahn to be in league with the Scions with Ilberd cutting Raubahn's left arm off and engaging him as the adventurer and the Scions are forced to flee. The adventurer is the only one to escape the palace through the Sil'dih Aqueducts, as the other Scions fall back to hold off the corrupt guards. Alphinaud escapes only due the intervention of Pipin Tarupin. ** Raubahn is imprisoned in the Marasaja Pit as Lolorito, having apparently masterminded the removal of his two rivals, begins a cover up over what transpired at the banquet. * The remaining Scions regroup at Camp Dragonhead under House Fortemps hospitality. Lord Haurchefant welcomes them to stay until the Holy See can grant official asylum. **Due to an impromptu use of the forbidden Flow spell, Y'shtola and Thancred are set adrift in the Lifestream. Heavensward * Ishgard opens up the Gates of Judgment to adventurers, with the adventurer, Alphinaud, and Tataru entering the city for sanctuary. They are taken in as wards of House Fortemps. * The adventurer and Alphinaud work with the Azure Dragoon Estinien and Lady Iceheart, whose real name is Ysayle, to negotiate a peace with Nidhogg's brood-brother and Shiva's consort, Hraesvelgr. During their journey, the adventurer slays the primal of the Gnath, Ravana, and Nidhogg's consort, Tioman. However, Hraesvelgr refuses to negotiate with the group. * The remnants of the Scions free Raubahn and, upon learning that Lolorito replaced the poison in the Sultana's wine with a sleeping draught, revive Nanamo. Ul'dah remains in the control of the Monetarists, who prefer the stability from having Nanamo and Raubahn at their posts. * After Tioman's death, Nidhogg calls off an assault on Ishgard and retreats into his fortress, the Aery. With the Holy See's blessing, Estinien and a party of adventurers assault the Aery and use the power of Nidhogg's eye to kill him, seemingly ending the Dragonsong War. * Hraesvelgr reveals that the basis of Ishgard's social structure—the belief that only members of the High Houses are descended from Thordan I and his Knights Twelve, who were chosen by the Fury to found Ishgard—is a lie; moreover, Coerthans and Dravanians were allies, but Thordan betrayed the dragons by murdering Ratatoskr. These revelations cause a revolution to break out in the Holy See, and after a battle within the Vault, Archbishop Thordan VII and his bodyguards, the Heavens' Ward, flee Ishgard. * The Heavens' Ward and the VIth Legion of the Garlean Empire both seek out the floating continent of Azys Lla, created by the Allagans for aetherochemical research. The Archbishop plans to use the power of the Warring Triad to become a primal and permanently end the Dragonsong War; the Legion hopes to find weapons that can be used to imprison primals. With the death of the Vanu Vanu's primal, Bismarck, the former obtains the key to Azys Lla. * The adventurer regains the Blessing of Light, earning the full support of Midgardsormr, and arrives on Azys Lla. During a several-sided confrontation between the Ascians, the Legion, the primal forms of the Heavens' Ward, and the remnants of the Scions, the archbishop, Lahabrea, and Igeyorhm are all killed. *Nidhogg's spirit possesses Estinien's body through his eyes, allowing himself to be reborn. His revival resumes the Dragonsong War. Worse, the archbishop's actions have begun the process of awakening the Warring Triad. * Becoming acting ruler of Ishgard after Thordan VII's death, Aymeric signs a treaty to solidify his city-state's alliance with the rest of Eorzea. Midgardsormr agrees to work with Aymeric to slowly heal the wounds of the Dragonsong War and bring about peace, but warns of Nidhogg's revival. * Elidibus summons the Warriors of Darkness to help him clean up the mess left behind by Lahabrea and Igeyohrm. * The Illuminati attempt to awaken the primal Alexander for their own extremist idealogy, nearly draining the Dravanian Hinterlands of aether. This time, a team of adventurers led by the Warrior of Light investigate the now emerged right arm of the colossus, the Gordias sector, with the aid of Mide. *Seal Rock is discovered to have shards of Dalamud embedded in it, exposing the presence of Allagan Tomeliths and strongly hinting at the island's true origins. The Eorzean Alliance designates the contested island's contents for Frontline activities. As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness *A survivor of the Isle of Val, Krile, arrives in Eorzea to aid the Scions in searching for their missing comrades. She helps locate Thancred in Dravania, where the Warriors of Darkness are first encountered. * Hard-line fundamentalists of the Ishgardian Orthodox Church, known as the "True Brotherhood of the Faith," begin to rail against changes brought by Ser Aymeric's revelations on the history of the Dragonsong War. They plot both arson and a failed assassination attempt on the Lord Commander. Later, they take several refugees hostage in The Vault, demanding that Ser Aymeric turn himself in on accusations of patricide. * As the various factions on Eorzea begin to explore the Sea of Clouds, the Void Ark's repeated sighting gathers a reputation as a ghost ship while attracting much attention from sky pirates who believe it to hold treasure. The sky pirate Leofald convinces the Adventurer to help him and his group explore the ghost ship, facing the throngs of otherworldly horrors wandering its dark corridors. Ultimately, the group are beaten to the prize by Diabolos as he seized the Queen's Coffin and used the Void Ark to create a temporary Voidgate to escape. But while Leofald agrees to the help the Adventurer find the Queen's Coffin for adventure and treasure, his rival Radlia wants to obtain the Void Ark to reign over the skies. The Gears of Change *With Matoya's permission, the Warrior of Light journeys into the Antitower to reach the Mothercrystal in order to trace Minfilia's wherabouts. She is revealed to have become the Word of the Mother. *Aymeric plans to hold a peace conference in Falcon's Nest with Hraesvelgr's brood. Things go awry when a protest is poorly handled by Lord Emmannelain. In hopes of boosting morale before the conference, a Grand Melee is held with the rest of the Eorzean Alliance. *The plan for the peace conference goes ahead, and Aymeric unveils a scultpure honoring Shiva and Hraesvelgr in front of Vidofnir. The conference is ultimately ruined by Nidhogg, who in the form of the Azure Dragoon, attacks Vidofnir and declares the Final Chorus of the Dragonsong War will soon begin. *Alexander tries awakening again, this time with the other arm emerging on an island in the Thaliak River. As the new Midas sector is explored, the Illuminati take the goblin Roundrox hostage and eventually recover the final piece of the Enigma Codex. Even though the second core is shut down, the full codex enables the Illuminati power over the flow of time, and will eventually reverse these setbacks while they ready the final core. Revenge of the Horde Soul Surrender :All events prior to the events of ''Shadowbringers take place in this period.'' * The Warriors of Darkness return to the First with Minfilia. Minfilia and the Warriors excluding Ardbert sacrifice themselves to stop the Flood of Light from completely consuming Norvrandt. Though the Flood is stopped, those consumed by it become Sin Eaters and engage with the survivors for a century. Ardbert's spirit wanders the land during that time. * The Crystal Tower and a G'raha Tia from an alternate future are transported through timespace to Lakeland in the First. G'raha, having learned of the Eighth Umbral Calamity and the alchemical weapon Black Rose which caused it, agreed to a plan by Garlond Ironworks' descendants to undo the dark future two centuries after it occurs. Under the guise of the Crystal Exarch, he rallies survivors and to his cause and builds the Crystarium, later becoming the last bastion against the Sin Eaters. * Vauthry's father, the Mayor of Eulmore, is approached by Emet-Selch as part of his contingency plan to rejoin the First with the Source. The Mayor agrees to have his unborn son become a Lightwarden, rendering Sin Eaters in his presence docile. Under Vauthry's rule, Eulmore allies themselves with the Sin Eaters while becoming a hedonistic paradise, secretly feeding its citizens meol made from Sin Eater flesh to extend his control over the populace. The Far Edge of Fate Stormblood The Legend Returns Rise of a New Sun Under the Moonlight Prelude in Violet A Requiem for Heroes * The Populares are granted asylum in Ala Mhigo. Maxima reveals that the Empire is preparing to invade Ala Mhigo, while the Warrior of Light and Alisaie are struck by the Calling once again. * The Warrior and Alisaie attend the successful test activation of a barrier at the Burn. A Garlean warship lands with the Shadowhunter emerging from it with a comatose Alphinaud. The Shadowhunter reveals himself as Gaius Baelsar, having since defected from the Empire, and divulges information regarding the Ascian hierarchy, the Black Rose weapon, and an Allagan cloning facility housing spare bodies of Solus. * The Warrior, Alisaie, and Hien attend attend a parley between the Eorzean Alliance and Emperor Varis. He reveals Garlemald's true goal of causing multiple Rejoinings to restore the original race from which the Source and all thirteen shards are derived from, believing that once rejoined, they would be able to face the Ascians together. The Alliance rejects this and the conflict escalates into open warfare, emerging victorious against the first wave. Alisaie is afflicted by the Calling and falls comatose. * The Warrior returns to Ala Mhigo and engages Elidibus, only for their soul to be called by G'raha. Having finally contacted them, he enlists their help in saving the First and directs them to locate a beacon at the base of the Crystal Tower in Mor Dhona. As Elidibus is about to deliver the killing blow, the Warrior is rescued by Estinien who spirits them away to Ishgard. * Tataru, Garlond Ironworks, and the Sons of Saint Coinach begin their search for the beacon. The real Zenos arrives too late to the Ghimlyt Dark and declares he will reclaim what is rightfully his: his body. Following this, he possesses the body of the Centurion he just killed. Shadowbringers Category:Chronologies